


Per la famiglia e per la patria

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Libertus capì di aver fatto un tremendo errore quando, accostandosi a quella ragazzina, si ritrovò con una pietra affilata puntata contro il collo.Si era avvicinato solamente per aiutarla, non stava cercando problemi o altre cose. A Galahd tutti erano fratelli e sorelle, e con l’Impero che aveva attaccato i loro villaggi costringendoli alla fuga, gli era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sempre non betata 8D  
> \- Amo questi due personaggi ç_ç hanno bisogno di più amore çAç
> 
> Wordcount: 580

Libertus capì di aver fatto un tremendo errore quando, accostandosi a quella ragazzina, si ritrovò con una pietra affilata puntata contro il collo.  
Si era avvicinato solamente per aiutarla, non stava cercando problemi o altre cose. A Galahd tutti erano fratelli e sorelle, e con l’Impero che aveva attaccato i loro villaggi costringendoli alla fuga, gli era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare.  
«Ehi ragazzina! Abbassa quella… cosa! Non ci sono nemici qui!», dichiarò, alzando le mani per confermare le sue intenzioni pacifiche.  
La ragazza però continuò a studiarlo sospettosa, un broncio sulle labbra secche e tagliate. Era magra e sporca, piena di lividi e con gli abiti rovinati. Sembrava talmente debole da far sembrare il fatto che fosse in piedi una cosa straordinaria.  
«Oh andiamo…», riprese Libertus, «Siamo tutti nella stessa merda».  
Lentamente, la ragazza abbassò il braccio, ma i suoi occhi non si allontanarono neanche per un istante da lui. Erano castani, duri e carichi di forza.  
Erano gli occhi di chi aveva perso tutto ma non si era arreso, e Libertus non poté non trovarli stupendi: speciali.  
«Riesci a camminare?», le chiese abbassando a sua volta le braccia.  
«Per chi mi prendi?», ribatté lei con voce secca e sospettosa.  
«Abbiamo acqua e pane… non è molto, ma…»  
«È qualcosa…», concluse lei. Gli occhi sembrarono brillare di una nuova luce e Libertus non poté non annuire.  
E solo qualche minuto dopo, erano entrambi seduti attorno ad un fuoco improvvisato. La osservò trangugiare il pane quasi senza respirare, prendendosi delle pause solo per bere… e il giovane uomo non aveva bisogno di fare domande per sapere che la ragazza era sola, forse orfana. Vittima di quella crudeltà che non aveva risparmiato nessuno.  
Sospirò iniziando a sua volta a mangiare lentamente, lanciando un’occhiata all’altro suo compagno di viaggio, Nyx, che in silenzio osservava il fuoco assorto. Anche lui, come tutti d'altro canto, aveva dei fantasmi che lo stavano perseguitando - nel suo caso quello della sorella che non era riuscito a salvare. Le loro storie erano diverse, ma tutte si erano unite in una triste via comune con l’arrivo dell’Impero.  
«Ehi…»  
Rialzò lo sguardo verso la ragazza.  
«Dove siete diretti?», chiese.  
«Ah... Lucis», rispose, «Lì non è arrivato l’Impero», aggiunse.  
La ragazza annuì pensierosa e Libertus, piegando le labbra in un sorriso, si azzardò a darle un leggero calcio sul piede per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione.  
«Vuoi un invito scritto? Non ti lasciamo indietro. Nessuno deve essere lasciato indietro», le disse con tono sicuro.  
«Perchè siamo tutti nella stessa merda», commentò lei utilizzando le parole che lo stesso Libertus le aveva rivolto poco tempo prima, «… ecco... grazie...», accennò poi dopo qualche momento, cercando di concedersi un piccolo sorriso.  
«Non ringraziare... sai come si dice: per la famiglia...».  
«E per la patria...», completò lei senza esitare.  
«Libertus Ostium», si presentò, indicando poi un gesto del capo il suo migliore amico per aggiungere un: «E quel bel tenebroso lì, è Nyx Ulric».  
Quest'ultimo, nel sentirsi chiamato in causa, alzò lo sguardo per fare un semplice cenno con il capo.  
La ragazza esitò, guardando i due uomini quasi indecisa, soprattutto quando Libertus alzò la mano. La osservò per qualche istante poi, scuotendo un poco le spalle, si decise ad afferrarla. Era una bella stretta per una ragazzina così gracile, degna di quello sguardo così fiero che aveva subito conquistato Libertus.  
«Crowe Altius», rispose, e Libertus non poté non sorridere, accogliendola con un gentile e caldo: «Quindi: benvenuta nella famiglia, Crowe».


End file.
